


No Idea at All

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “May I come in?”





	No Idea at All

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very late) birthday present for "meneleth"

There was a knock on the TARDIS door.

In general, that wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but the TARDIS was currently sitting on an otherwise-inaccessible rooftop and the Doctor hadn’t been expecting any visitors.

“Curious,” he said, and opened the door.

“Good evening,” said the woman on the other side. “May I come in?”

She seemed appropriately dressed for the time and place – London, early nineteen-hundreds, judging by the taste of the smog – but there was still something odd about her.

The Doctor blinked. “In? To my phone box?”

“To your TARDIS,” she said, as though he was a bit dim. “May I?”

“How did you know that?” he asked, taking a surprised step back.

She stepped past him, into the TARDIS. “I know many things,” the woman said, removing her hat, “most of them not at all relevant to our current conversation.”

“Which is?”

“You’ll forgive me for introducing myself, as no one else is available – my name is Mary Poppins. Might I trouble you for a brief ride in your TARDIS? Through time only, if you please.”

“A ride?” the Doctor repeated.

The woman – Mary Poppins – frowned. “Are you unwell? You _are_ a Time Lord, are you not?”

“I am,” said the Doctor. “But you can’t be here!”

“You did seem to imply earlier that I had your permission to enter, but I shall not stay where I am not wanted, so…”

The Doctor moved to block the door. “No, wait. Who _are_ you?”

“Mary Poppins, as I said.”

He stared at her for a long moment, then grinned. “I have no idea what that means,” he said, delightedly. “No idea at all.”

“Clearly,” she replied.

“Time travel, then,” said the Doctor. “Where to?”

“Nineteen-thirty-four, and perhaps on the ground.”

He laughed. “Yes, of course. Let’s go to nineteen-thirty-four…”

THE END


End file.
